


Compromised

by artFULLYoutuvIT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, i dunno folks, this is just a small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artFULLYoutuvIT/pseuds/artFULLYoutuvIT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, he probably should have seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a lovely person's art and a lovely person's tags. Please view them here: http://nechao.tumblr.com/post/134633721518/shira-san-ni-%E5%8A%A0%E5%A5%88-pixiv-do-i-ship
> 
> (SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO HYPERLINK IN THE NOTES)

Looking back, he probably should have seen this coming.

_But really_ , Koushi thought, _Hinata?_ It was ludicrous to even consider. At least—Koushi gulps, Hinata’s knee is pressed right up against the seat of his pants, and his eyes, focused the way they only are during a match, are trained on his, searching for something…

_Oh right_ , he thinks, _he’s waiting for me to pull away_. Koushi considers it: seriously considers ignoring the sound of his pulse hammering in his ears, ignoring the way his gut had flipped up and over as Hinata had tipped him back onto his bed. He had seemed so confident, but as Koushi holds his gaze, he sees a flicker of fear. The fear of being rejected, of being called disgusting… Koushi recognizes that look all too well. _Screw that_ , he thinks, and, sliding a hand into the soft hair at his nape, pulls Hinata down to meet him in a kiss.

As their lips meet, Hinata exhales shakily. Relief and desire make him pliant as Koushi works his mouth over his, kissing the top lip, then the bottom, tugging at it lightly with his teeth. He slips his tongue into his kouhai’s mouth, stroking lightly at Hinata’s, coaxing it into motion. The younger boy complies for a moment, before pulling away.

“Suga-san…” Koushi drags his eyes open to stare up at Hinata. “Suga-san, is this really okay? I’ve been trying to do this for weeks but…”

Koushi smiles, scratching at Hinata’s scalp in an attempt to soothe, watching in fascination as he arches shamelessly into the touch. _When did you become so beautiful_ , he wonders. “I’m sorry I treated you like a child,” Koushi offers instead, “I know you’re not. And it’s definitely okay.” He keeps scratching at Hinata’s curls, sliding his other hand down his side to slip his fingertips under Hinata’s sweater. Hinata quivers at the contact. Koushi tilts his head to bring his lips back to Hinata’s. “Anything you want,” he mutters.

The younger boy groans and crushes his lips to Koushi’s, hands squeezing at his arms. As Koushi slips his tongue back in Hinata’s mouth, he presses his hips against the knee Hinata has left there, encouraging him to move. Hinata does more than comply. In a flash he slides his hands down to grip the backs of Koushi’s thighs, arranging his legs to cradle his hips as he rolls them down.

“Oh my god,” Koushi moans, feeling the pressure of Hinata’s clothed erection against his own. _I can’t believe my kouhai is doing this_ , he thinks idly, even as he grinds up into the sensation. Knowing what he himself liked, Koushi reaches to unbutton Hinata’s jeans, slipping his hand underneath his boxers to run his fingers up Hinata’s length. Hinata lets out a choked cry, his eyes flying open to gaze at Koushi in wonder. The older boy abandons his grip on Hinata’s hair to quickly free his own erection, pressing them both together in his hand.

“S-suga-san,” Hinata whines, rutting into his hand. _At least there are still things I can teach you_ , Koushi thinks.

“Shouyou-chan, you’re doing such a good job,” he says, pausing his motions to spit into his hand, before returning to their cocks, thumbing at the tips. Hinata is panting by now, and his erection is leaking, easing the way for Koushi to increase his pace. He keeps up a steady stream of praise, and it’s not long before Hinata buries his face in his neck, spilling all over the two of them.

Koushi releases him from his grip to continue working himself over, but Hinata grabs at his wrist.

“Wait,” he gasps, “just wait, I want to…”

Curious, Koushi lays off, stroking Hinata’s back as he regains his breath. His kouhai lifts his head to look at the mess between them, and then slides down the bed, bringing his face level with Koushi’s cock. After barely a moment’s pause, he darts down to run his tongue along his length, tasting the fluid he left there moments ago. Koushi lets his head fall back against the pillow, grabbing at Hinata’s hair again with both his hands, as the boy continues to lick at him.

“Shouyou-chan, please,” he says, “suck me. Please, you’re so good, Shouyou…” he doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, doesn’t care, as Hinata’s mouth engulfs him. The wet heat is so good, it’s too much, and the sight of Hinata’s lips, flushed red around his cock is unreal. And much too soon Koushi’s unravelling, coming into Hinata’s mouth with a faint groan. Hinata pulls off him, a trail of come leaking out of the corner of his mouth, and Koushi has to drag him down to lick it up, pressing their sweaty bodies together.

“Suga-san,” Hinata mutters, nuzzling into his neck again like a satisfied kitten. Koushi smiles and pulls him closer.

_We can clean up in a minute_ , he thinks, _let’s just stay like this a bit longer…_

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment if you enjoyed or have any concrit! 
> 
> Or come yell with me about stuff on tumblr @nechao (again, someone pity me and teach me how to linky linky)


End file.
